


Little Things #30

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [30]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Talking in the kitchen while he's cooking





	Little Things #30

Jinyoung carefully lets you taste the dish he’s cooking. He watches your face break into a smile, making him feel relieved. “Good?”

“Great,” you reply with thumbs up.

Jinyoung puts the ladle on the side of the pan and turns the stove on low heat. He has to let it simmer for a few minutes so he turns to lean on the counter and face you. Nothing better than to spend the waiting minutes talking to the love of his life.

“How was your day?” he asks while holding out for your hand, so he can pull you closer.

Though you keep each other updated of what the other is up to, you don’t always get the chance to ask how the other is feeling. Some nights, Jinyoung isn’t even able to go home due to his busy schedule; sometimes it’s you who will be too busy with work that you take even at home. While you do make sure that you sleep beside each other at least, this is the only time you really get to bond over dinner after a long time.

“My work can’t be as interesting as yours. How was yours?”

“Oh, you know, people tell me they love me but I break their hearts because I love someone else more.”

You bite your lip and wrap your arms around his waist. It’s rare for Jinyoung to flirt this way. Usually it’s grand gestures or nothing. “And who is this special one?”

“Myself.”

You hit his chest lightly. Why is he such a tease? But then again, you yourself are the same. “How about the others? I particularly miss Yugyeom. I adore that kid.”

“Yugyeom?” Jinyoung moves to let go of you. “I heard he’s about to go missing. I may or may not be planning to purposely leave him somewhere.”

You giggle. “You’re so harsh to the kid! Whatever has he done to you?”

“Nothing that doesn’t deserve this treatment.”

“I should have a word with him then. I can’t let him continue abusing you.”

Jinyoung suddenly grabs you closer again, in a protective mode. “No, you’re not going anywhere near those boys without me accompanying you.”

Your lips turn up at the side. “Really now? Why? Are you afraid I’m going to find out something? Are you perhaps… cheating on me?”

“We do not talk about cheating in this house. It’s unfathomable.”

You grin. You know how Jinyoung isn’t the type to cheat or to forgive if ever you had the tenacity to cheat. He’s a loyal and conservative person, which is partly a reason why you love him. You may not be able to communicate a lot recently, and your talks might be shallow at the moment, but you know how this love isn’t something temporary.

“Okay, times up. Food is ready,” Jinyoung says before gently pushing you away from him, so he can go back to his cooking.

“Wow, what I’d give to be married to someone who knows how to cook,” you muse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
